Stressed Out Role Play
by Chumunga64
Summary: Iida and Yaoyorozu decide to relieve some stress by role playing


The common area of the UA dorms was empty save for Tenya Iida. it was the start of the weekend and most of his acquaintances went out for a night of merriment. Iida however, was saddled with some extra making schedules for upcoming events. The responsibilities of being the class representative were a lot to take in but he didn't really mind it. Mostly because, he shared those responsibilities with someone he admired quite a bit.

Well...usually he wouldn't mind all the extra work. The past couple of weeks had been a whirlwind of trials. He was interning under a pro hero and had to maintain the integrity of the school's cultural festival while also being part of the performance.

Iida was shaken from his own self-pitying session when he spotted Yaoyorozu shamble towards him with her own papers in hand. She flopped on the couch he was sitting on shortly afterwards.

"Good evening, Momo" Iida was caught off guard when she immediately rested herself against his body.

"These past two weeks have been hell…" Momo huffed in indignation. "I don't think I've had a good night's sleep in _ages_ "

Iida nodded "Indeed...Though perhaps I could have dealt with the extra metric ton of work if I were able to see you more often...two weeks is far too long of a wait to see you Momo…"

Yaoyorozu gasped in surprise at Iida's unexpected statement. While she loved her boyfriend and knew that he was head over heels for her as well, he never was able to articulate his feelings in words. Sure, when they shared a bed he could articulate his feelings _much_ more clearly there but this was just so sweet to her ears.

"Is something wrong? You made an odd sound…"

Momo shook her head as her cheeks heated up "Nothing at all...Just a bit stressed out…"

Iida cocked his head "Would you like to talk about it? I've read articles that concluded that talking should relieve some stress."

Momo squeezed his hand "That seems like a lovely idea, Tenya." she sighed and looked down "Where do I start? Just today Ashido attempted to make a bottle rocket with some weak acid and it covered about half her floor in neon coloured acid! It took us about an hour to clean that mess!"

"Us?"

"Since Ashido and Tooru were the ones that caused the mess, I made them help me. Jirou and Shouji also lent a hand when they saw how much of the floor we needed to clean. Later on, Sero and Kirishima joined in so they could tease Ashido and Tooru as they were cleaning."

Iida grunted in amusement "How noble of them...Please continue if you would like."

"That doesn't even begin to account for the Cultural Festival! I can't count how many times I had to use my quirk to make things that our performance needed. It was exhausting!"

A glint of anger appeared in Iida's eyes "You shouldn't overwork your quirk like that for such mundane things. It's not healthy, Momo."

Yaoyorozu huffed once again "I know I shouldn't and love the fact that you care so much but the one time I decided to get some rest, Midoriya ended up fighting a villain. I feel like it was my fault that he ended up in that situation…"

Iida scoffed "Please don't think like that...you had no way of knowing that Midoriya would fight anyone because you _dared_ to rest. Pinning the blame on yourself won't make anything better and it will only make the people who care about you more worried."

Iida's words seemed to cause a revelation within her and Momo simply hugged him in response "You're right...I shouldn't think like that…"

Iida reciprocated the hug before changing the subject to something he had hoped would bring a more lighthearted conversation "I never had to opportunity to ask but how did your internship go?"

In an instant, Momo's face lit up with joy "It was excellent. The veteran hero, Yoroi Musha allowed me to work under him and he taught me so much more about weapons and fighting tactics. I was in awe at all the wisdom he was able to extoll to me! Did you end up with anyone?"

Iida chuckled "It's a funny story really. As soon as I submitted my application for an internship at the Federal Hero Commission Miruko, the rabbit hero snatched it up and declared that I would be her apprentice!"

Momo was about to congratulate Iida before she remembered seeing Miruko on television. She remembered her being utterly gorgeous. Momo felt a pang of envy surge through her being as she crossed her arms

"So how was it like working under her?" she asked in an agitated tone

Iida was a bit perturbed at how angry she seemed but decided to answer the question before trying to find out what was wrong "It was quite amazing, actually. We spent a lot of time exercising together and I must say I have never sweat more in my life!"

Iida noticed a vein pop on Momo's forehead and became quite scared, yet he continued

"And then we went on patrol. It was quite exciting really! You should have seen the way she fought! I thought I could use my legs in battle but Miruko was something else!"

Iida's continued praise had turned the vein that popped Momo's head into something that resembled a corpulent slug.

"D-Did I say something wrong?"

Momo clenched her fists in rage before forcing to smile "No no, please continue praising Miruko!"

Iida looked at her in confusion before he narrowed his eyes in an accusatory sort of way "Are you jealous?"

Momo's hand raced to her face to attempt (and fail) to cover the shocked gasp that escaped her mouth "What would possibly make you think I'm jealous?"

Iida simply smirked at her "You looked like Bakugou when I was praising Miruko…"

"Okay fine...I may be a _tad_ bit jealous of her but can you really blame me considering the high praise you mounted on her? Besides, Miruko has a large male following because of her beauty and her hero costume catches the eye…"

Iida raised a single eyebrow in interest "I don't think you could stand to criticize others on revealing costumes...besides her costume is tailor made to suit her quirk just like yours."

Iida continued "There's no reason for you to be jealous. She declared that I was her unofficial "little brother" and seeing as I have no sisters to speak of, I happily accepted the role. Also, I'm not sure if you are aware of this but there is an age gap between us and neither of us are into that sort of relationship."

"Besides" Iida suddenly sidled closer "Any woman would be an objective downgrade compared to you Momo…"

With that, Iida pulled her on top of him and began kissing her. He always felt a kind of thrill doing things like this in a public place even though it went against his usual rule abiding nature. Only a select few of their friends knew about their relationship and so the fear of getting caught unawares added to the dangerous mystique of being openly affectionate. He reveled in any opportunity to tease Momo; whether it be covertly squeezing her ass whenever they were making an announcement or pushing her against the wall to make out with her while their classmates were within earshot.

It would be extremely scandalous if the two class reps, who were always viewed as the perennial "mother and father" of the class were caught doing such things. But that only made it all the more tempting for the both of them.

Usually Momo would at least attempt to dissuade him from doing this but the combination of a long time between seeing each other and a need for stress relief made her reciprocate his kisses.

"I'm surprised...usually you're against this sort of thing" Iida quipped as he caressed the outline of her breast through her shirt.

In response Momo's hands hungrily went under Iida's own shirt to feel up his muscles and murmured something that Iida assumed was "I don't care" against his mouth.

Rather reluctantly, the speedster gently pushed Momo off of him and cleaned his fogged-up glasses. He noticed that Momo wore a face that screamed "Did I do something wrong?" and he quickly assured her that none of this was her fault.

"As much as a greatly enjoy having you in my arms, we still have some paperwork we must do today."

Momo looked at the stack of papers on the desk and pouted before relenting to her boyfriend's logic "Fine...If you were going to stop this I don't see why you started in the first place…"

"My apologise for leading you on...my emotions got the better of me which seems to happen a lot when you are involved…"

"I will make it up to you however! How do you feel about...roleplaying?"

In an instant Yaoyorozu stiffened. She knew about her boyfriend's interest towards method acting but she never realized just how much it could potentially spice up their relationship until he took part in another hero vs. villains exercise with Bakugou.

He had quite a bit of time to perfect his "merciless villain" act and this time even modified his costume. And by "modify" Momo meant that he stripped off the top of his costume leaving him completely naked from the waist up. When asked why he did that by Bakugou he responded "Villains often dress provocatively to unnerve their opponents"

Bakugou shrugged "I can see your point, Four eyes...You're unnerving the fuck out of me! Let's kick the shit out of Shouji and Tooru now!"

His appearance wasn't the only thing that changed; Iida began acting like a completely different person for the duration of the exercise. No longer did he play the "over the top" villain role, instead he opted to be as sadistic as possible. He taunted Tooru when he entered the room she was hiding in. Somehow, he made his voice go an octave or two lower and Yaoyorozu could have sworn that it hit the exact frequency that made her clit throb in need.

When he finally spotted Tooru the camera got a clear shot of Iida licking his lips as he uttered an _utterly_ sexy "Found you…" Momo had to actively fight against the urge to moan in the presence of her classmates watching the scene. She looked utterly ridiculous rubbing her thighs together as discreetly as possible to avoid arousing suspicion. She remembered Uraraka being concerned about her because she "looked sick".

As soon as Yaoyorozu's body hit the bed that night her hands immediately started working in and around her clit, desperately stoking the embers of lust within her until it was a blazing inferno. She kept hearing Iida's voice in that same seductive timbre in her mind's eye and that only heightened her arousal.

"...I think it would be fun!"

Yaoyorozu just realized that she zoned out

"Excuse me?"

"I said I was thinking of doing a scenario involving two of us pretending like teachers having an affair within the classroom."

"That seems quite risky…"

"We should be able to secure a key to homeroom from Aizawa. We just need to make up a story about needing some time to study in a learning environment. Due to our reputation alone, I'm sure Aizawa would let us. And since it's a Saturday tomorrow, none of our classmates would go to homeroom"

Yaoyorozu took a moment to mull it over before reluctantly agreeing "Okay...But you have to use the voice you did for our most recent heroes vs. villains exercise."

"The slimy villain voice?"

Yaoyorozu crossed her arms and looked away "Well I thought it sounded quite seductive"

"Okay...we should get the key before Aizawa leaves."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight- you two want my room key so you could study together...on a _Saturday_ …" Aizawa's vision never left his phone as he texted away

Yaoyorozu began her argument "We spent so much time organizing events and making sure the Cultural Festival ran smoothly that we didn't have any time to catch up with our studies. Since nobody else would go in the room on a Saturday we figured that would be an ideal place to study without any distractions."

Aizawa paused his rampant texting to give them a response "...fine, but you two better not make a mess" Aizawa handed them the key from his wallet before shooing them away.

As they walked out of the door, two identical grins crept on their faces

"I can't believe that worked!"

"That's only because Aizawa thinks we wouldn't do anything rash. Even though I usually revel in the danger of being caught I believe we should keep the door locked...Bringing in some cleaning materials could be useful as well in case me make sort of a mess."

Momo became flustered because she knew exactly what type of "mess" her boyfriend was talking about "Yes...that would be a good idea."

Meanwhile, Aizawa continued texting on his phone.

 **Shota** : Two of my students just asked to use my room on Saturday so they could study. These kids are something else…"

 **Emi** : I dunno...we were kids once. What makes you think that they're gonna study?

Aizawa's eyes widened when he realized just what Emi was implying

 **Shota** : You don't seriously think they're going to do shit like that do you…?

 **Emi** : I don't know Shota, they're your students

 **Shota** : Well...they're smart so they should know what they're doing. Anyways, I wanted to know if you could visit more frequently. I'm good at taking care of a child's needs but God knows I can't talk to them. Eri needs someone to make her smile.

 **Emi** : Yes! We could be like her parents!

 **Shota** : No

* * *

"So, roleplay...how does that work?"

"Well for this specific scenario we would have to act and dress like teachers. Instead of making up names we can just go by Mr. Iida and Mrs. Yaoyorozu for now. Now on the subject of character-"

Momo cut him off at this point "My character is that of a young teacher with lofty dreams and ideals that married an affluent older gentleman because she was fooled by his charms. At this point she's stuck in a loveless marriage until she meets her charming colleague."

"That was disturbingly in depth, Momo"

"It's quite fun thinking of such things."

"Well I guess I'm going to play the role of the charming colleague...We also need a safe word if either of us would like to speak out of character. How does "papaya" sound?"

"Hmm...I will make sure to remember it. We should inform the others when they get back from their fun that we won't be available tomorrow so they wouldn't meddle in our affairs."

The duo waited until the common area was filled with their classmates as it usually was.

"Listen up, Yaoyorozu and I have an announcement to make!"

"Yes, tomorrow Iida and I will be catching up on our studies since we neglected to do so because of our commitment to our class rep duties. We won't be available all day so if you need to ask us any questions, now is the time to do so."

Kaminari spoke up "Aren't you guys the top two in class? Why would you need to study any more?"

"I think the fact that they are doing this is the _reason_ why those two are the top of the class, Kaminari" Jirou answered his question for them before turning to the duo "No offense, I think we'll do just fine without you guys for one day."

Jirou gave the two a knowing smirk as she was among the three that knew that the two of them were secretly in a relationship. The others were Midoriya and Todoroki, neither of whom could shut down any annoyance as good as Jirou did.

The rest of the class assured them that they would get the privacy they desired and went about their business.

* * *

The click of the door's lock indicated that it was time to start their fun.

"So... how do you want to start this, Tenya?"

Iida gave her a contemplative look "Why don't you start writing some faux-lesson on the board. I will introduce myself and then we'll see how it goes…"

Yaoyorozu nodded before writing her "lesson plan" for the day. The board was so pristine that she could see her own reflection on the whiteboard. She was wearing a rather tight purple blouse with a simple black pencil skirt. She also wore some impractical heels that upped the sexiness factor of this whole scenario. Her hair was done a tight bun which she felt only added to the whole "sexy teacher" image.

"You're here quite early, Mrs. Yaoyorozu…"

Momo shuddered when the captivating resonance hit her ears but she continued writing "Mr. Iida, I didn't think anyone else would be here this morning…"

Momo heard him chuckle as his footsteps became closer to her person "I knew you hated that rich bag of bones that you married but I didn't know you couldn't even stand the sight of waking up next to him…"

Yaoyorozu wanted to compliment him for the effective insult but she remembered that she had to act insulted

"While your theories are quite cute I'll have you know I get up early every day so I can write down my lesson plan before my students arrive."

"You don't have to lie to me Mrs. Yaoyorozu. It's not your fault that your husband doesn't know how to treat you. That's why I never really minded that attention you gave me from afar…"

Momo froze, trying to think up some lines before chuckling "and _what_ exactly do you notice, Mr. Iida?"

"The way you stare at me when you think I'm too engrossed in my book, the way you surreptitiously unbutton the top of your blouse whenever you work the nerve to speak to me, I could go on if you'd like…"

"I think your imagination is running amok…"

Iida suddenly maneuvered himself behind himself far closer than she had anticipated

"I think we should end this charade...do you want me or not?" the sound of his captivating voice combined with the feel of his hot breath on her ear made her shiver with anticipation as she let out a strained "yes"

In an instant, Iida hands started roaming her body only stopping when he ghosted a hand over her stiff nipple.

"You've neglected to wear a bra today, Mrs. Yaoyorozu...Are you sure you didn't plan for any of this?"

"...Maybe I wanted _somebody_ to see me as beautiful again, God knows my husband doesn't care anymore." she murmured a response

"You're probably the most gorgeous woman on the planet" he replied in a mixture of his true thoughts and character before turning her over so that she would face him and pinned her against the wall.

This finally allowed Momo to see Iida's "costume" for his role. He was wearing simple black button-down shirt with a similar coloured pair of trousers. His hair was slicked back and it reminded her of the time they wore disguises to rescue Bakugou and without the ridiculous pencil-thin mustache she had to admit the style looked good on him.

They both knew exactly what this moment meant and they leaned forward at the same time, pressing their lips together with a sigh from him and a slight gasp from her. After a few seconds, they both began to move; Momo to bring her hands down, beginning to undo the buttons of Iida's shirt, while Iida's hands travelled to her head to release her hair from the confines of the tight bun. They put a stop to their actions so that Momo could shake her hair loose until it was splayed over her shoulders.

"Your hair is exquisite and I feel like someone should tell you that…"

Momo's cheeks heated not knowing whether Iida was in character or not but she appreciated the complicated. "Thank you, Mr. Iida,"

"I think you should just call me Tenya now...We both broken the barriers of professionalism at this point."

Momo giggled "Very well, then I guess you can call me Momo"

"So... shall we continue?"

"I would like that…" Momo kicked off her uncomfortable heels

* * *

"I'm telling you guys! Iida and Yaoyorozu are doing _something_ in there!" Mineta desperately yelled at the rest of his classmates who were disinterested at his ramblings.

"Yes, they are...they're studying" Todoroki answered flatly.

"Then why did they lock the door to the classroom, huh?"

"So greasy pervs like you wouldn't barge in and annoy Yaoyorozu" Sero snickered which earned a high five from Kirishima

"I'm serious! Something's going on between the two and I can't believe that I'm the only person here who sees it! Do you not notice how much time they spend together?"

"They're class reps Mineta, of course they would spend time planning events and other things."

Bakugou grunted "Deku's right you grape juice bitch."

"I can't believe you agreed with me Kacchan…"

"Well I have a fucking schedule to maintain you nerd; take a look" He took a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it before handing it to Midoriya who read it aloud.

"From seven to one- shit talk Deku, from one to five- interact with Shitty hair in a way that makes us look like a couple, from five to ten- interact with _Round face_ in a way that makes us look like a couple" Midoriya blinked in astonishment "Wow...this is really accurate…"

"Of course it is!"

Ignoring their conversation, Mineta continued his spiel "I'm sure that Iida and Yaoyorozu are a thing and they are doing it right now!"

Kirishima, who at this point was drinking some juice got up to yell at Mineta "Fuck dude, not everything has to be about sex! They're _studying_ because they had too much on their plate with the Cultural Festival and the internships, okay!?"

Tsuyu nodded "Kirishima's right...can you honestly picture Iida and Yaoyorozu kissing each other let alone whatever you just described"

Mineta deflated a bit upon hearing Tsuyu and Kirishima's logical explanations for the class rep's behavior. "I guess you guys are all right…"

For some reasons unknown to class 1A, Midoriya, Jirou, and Todoroki looked as if they were holding back laughter

* * *

Back at homeroom, Momo continued to unbutton Iida's shirt until he was completely bare while delivering open mouth kisses down his neck and across his torso. Iida returned the favor by tearing her blouse apart, freeing her voluptuous breasts from the confines of the tight garment

Momo was gently trembling as she rocked her hips close to him, Iida took the opportunity to lift her blouse up and slid his free hand underneath the waistband of her skirt. The speedster gasped at her lack of underwear but quickly got his bearings together when his fingers dipped into her dripping wet core. Momo mewled a whisper of "Oh, Tenya!" in his ear and held on to the borders of his shirt for dear life. He continued, delving deeper and slipping one finger and then two into her entrance, the sound of her voice begging for more stoking his determination stroking in slow, upward movements, encouraged by the sighs and gasps he elicited from her.

Momo felt bad that Iida was working so hard to make her feel so good and she desperately wanted more contact between them so she unfastened his belt and slipped her hands inside his trousers, taking the hold of his fully erect member. She stroked up and down the hardened cock which made Iida groan as well.

Iida moved next, using his free hand to fully take the now ruined blouse off her body. His eyes glinted at the sight of a topless Yaoyorozu and he licked his lips in anticipation before swooping in and burying his face between her firm mounds, Momo yelped in response to his unexpected actions as Iida kneaded one of her nipples between his teeth while his free hand began to manipulate the other. That didn't even take account for Iida's other hand still pumping in and out of her pussy underneath her skirt. Iida couldn't fathom how he always got carried away like this when Momo was involved. She seemed to have such a profound effect on him from her gorgeous body to her warm, compassionate personality; Yaoyorozu was simply perfect.

"Tenya...Please...I need more" Momo whispered those words straight into his ears. It soon became obvious that his fingers wouldn't be enough for her.

He nodded dutifully before gently carrying her to Aizawa's desk, and haphazardly threw the contents of the desk away, making a mental note to put them back later. He then spun Momo around so that her back was turned to him and pressed her over the desk before freeing his cock from the confines of his pants

Momo reached back trying to feel for Iida's cock, in retaliation Iida pushed her hand away with a teasing click of his tongue before rubbing the head of his dick across the outer lips of her dripping cunt, drenching it in her juices and earning frustrated squeals from her.

Iida decided to tease her some more by inching his cock into her until his girlfriend was begging him to finally fuck her.

Iida went slowly at first, giving her some time to acclimate to his actions before running his hands across her flawless back and gripping on her shoulders. Above all, he didn't want to harm the woman he loved by going to hard and losing his sense of self control. After making sure he was properly secured, Iida began to earnestly move within her, drawing himself out of her almost fully before thrusting back in. the class rep knew how important setting a steady pace was so he quickly found a pleasurable rhythm as he fucked her. The sounds and smell of their wet flesh slapping together made it hard to concentrate, however.

When she finally felt him fully sheathed within her before lunging in and out of her cunt, Momo lost all pretense of composure and let her body crumple onto the desk, her tongue lolling out of her mouth leaving a trail of saliva on the desk as Iida repeatedly pounded and pulsed within her.

After enjoying Iida's work for several minutes, Momo arched her back so she could receive more contact from her lovely boyfriend. Iida slipped her hand gently across her collarbone to steady her shaking form against his body. He then ran his fingers across her clit, hitting a particular bundle of nerves that combined with the feel of his cock within her; drove Momo over the edge.

As Momo's orgasm ended, she realized Iida was still hard at work pleasuring her; he soon dislodged his member from within her and spun her around so that they were face to face. He ripped the remnants of her skirt away. Iida then gripped her trembling hips and lifted her on top of Aizawa's desk. The class president then spread her legs wide apart before easing himself back into her cunt.

Momo flung his arms across Iida's neck and shoulders and pushed herself forward until she was clinging onto him. Her messy hair was now stuck onto her sweat drenched forehead as she threw her head back in reckless abandon, her eyes glazing over. She felt another impending orgasm as Iida kept fucking her. In an act of pure desperation and desire, she lifted her head up and crashed her lips against his.

"Tenya...fuck me please!" The fact that Yaoyorozu was so far gone that she began cursing made Iida all the more turned on and he let himself go and came full force within her.

The feelings of Iida's sweltering seed fill her nethers drove Momo over the edge once again and they came together.

The duo recovered from their tryst after what seemed to be an eternity. Momo whimpered when she felt her love pull out of her, her still sensitive pussy twitched at the loss of contact while his fluids dripped from within her.

"Forgive me for not bringing the proper contraceptive devices Momo"

Momo smiled when she heard Iida talk in her normal voice, indicating their role play session was over.

"Don't worry, I've taken the necessary contraceptives since I anticipated something like this might happen…" a small graced her lips "Also the feeling of you without a plastic barrier is quite exquisite."

"Indeed, we should clean up here. I have a quite a few cleaning materials in my bookbag and that should wipe away any of the residual stains from our lovemaking. I also packed extra clothes for the both of us

Momo smiles earnestly "how thoughtful, I thought I would have to make my own."

Iida gently kissed her on the cheek "I'd loathe to make a lady work after all of this."

"After we clean up here, I think we should clean ourselves up...I'm in desperate need of a shower and I'm sure you are as well."

* * *

The next day, Mr. Aizawa was preparing his lesson plan for tomorrow. As he sat down he silently praised Iida and Yaoyorozu for leaving his room cleaner than it was when they came in.

 _I should let them study here more so my stuff could stay neat and organized_

Aizawa then spotted an odd stain near the edge of his desk.

 _I-Is that dried up drool? How the hell did drool get here?_

He then shrugged his shoulders

 _Must have slept on the desk a couple days back without remembering it_


End file.
